


The chat room

by JJballonboy_birch234



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJballonboy_birch234/pseuds/JJballonboy_birch234
Summary: Everyone is gay and in a chat room.SmolGayTurtle is laurensLOOKATMYSON is hamiltonDeFashionGod is mulliganFrenchMemester is lafayette





	The chat room

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is my first fix and its bad

SmolGayTurtle opened chat untitled  
SmolGayTurtle added LOOKATMYSON to untitled  
SmolGayTurtle added DeFashionGod to untitled  
SmolGayTurtle added FrenchMemester to untitled

SmolGayTurtle: hai  
LOOKATMYSON: yo  
DeFashionGod: hi  
FrenchMemester: bonjour  
FrenchMemester: why did you add us to this chat Mon ami

SmolGayTurtle changed chat untitled to chat who broke the coffee machine

LOOKATMYSON:....oh...  
SmolGayTurtle:who did it?...  
FrenchMemester:ce netait pas moi  
LOOKATMYSON:I didn't do it  
FrenchMemester:really you drink a lot of coffee more than the rest of us  
DeFashionGod:I think it was laurens  
SmolGayTurtle:why me?!  
DeFashionGod:you were by it last  
SmolGayTurtle:I use the lids to feed Shelby. Alex is addicted to coffee not me!  
LOOKATMYSON:um…Aaron could have done it... to tell you the truth I last used the machine on Tuesday.  
SmolGayTurtle:Alex don't write a 26 page essay on why it wasn't u pls

Aaron burr joins who broke the coffee machine

Aaron burr:...  
SmolGayTurtle:was it u burr  
Aaron burr:...y...e...s.........  
LOOKATMYSON: FIX IT NOW I HAVEN'T HAD A COFFEE SINCE TUESDAY IT IS NOW WEDNESDAY I NEED MY COFFEE  
DeFashionGod:well that solves the mystery I'll leave this to unfold

DeFashionGod left who broke the coffee machine

FrenchMemester:I'll take my leave too aurivoir

FrenchMemester left who broke the coffee machine

SmolGayTurtle:this will be good

Aaron burr left who broke the coffee machine

SmolGayTurtle:nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
LOOKATMYSON:I'm going to beat burr up url bye

LOOKATMYSON left who broke the coffee machine

SmolGayTurtle left who broke the coffee machine

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have only five words...


End file.
